


Down Under

by cielmelodies



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: D/s kink, Flogging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/pseuds/cielmelodies
Summary: Written for lilly0's wish meme, which requested for Sakumoto D/S relationship with Dom!Sho. Literally just a PWP, with some plot but not quite that much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilly0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/gifts).



> This is also set as an AU, Jun's a literature professor and talking about Dover Beach by Matthew Arnold, while Sho works with his father with some reallllly high position because why not :3
> 
> Disclaimers: The internet was my best friend in terms of contracts and implements. ^^ Credits to the people who actually produce such contracts.

**_Contract of Dominant, Sakurai Sho, and Submissive, Matsumoto Jun_ **

_This contract dated on 15 September 2009 is the complete and entire agreement between the signatories. I, Sakurai Sho, being of sound mind and body, hereinafter referred to as “Dom”, and Matsumoto Jun, being of sound mind and body, hereinafter referred to as “sub”. The terms of this agreement will begin on 15 September 2009, and will remain in effect for a period of a year, ending on 14 September 2010, at 11.59p.m. This contract shall also become null and void immediately upon request and/or following any material breach of the contract._

**_Section I:_ ** **_  
_ ** _Responsibilities of Dom_

 

  * __Dom will care for the sub, including tending to the physical safety, and emotional and mental well-being of the sub for the duration of the contract.__


  * _Dom will commit to treat the sub properly, love the sub, to train and discipline the sub as the Dom sees fit._


  * _Dom will commit to mold and shape the sub into a better man in all areas of his life._


  * _Dom will not ever purposefully ignore the sub._


  * _It shall be the Dom’s duty, with applicable assistance from the sub, to watch for and prevent any mental or emotional trauma which may stem from the condition of servitude, activities within the condition of service, or any other variable that is based within the confines of this contract._


  * _Dom will be faithful, honest and loyal to the sub at all times._


  * _Dom will always be open to the sub’s concerns and thoughts, worries and stresses, and encourage him to open up and express his feelings and concern to Dom without fear of punishment._


  * _Dom will not submit the sub to a session when the Dom nor sub is not in the proper frame of mind to administer it._


  * _Dom will not keep the sub isolated from other aspects of his daily life, inclusive of the sub’s family, friends, and career._


  * _Dom will respect the sub’s safeword,_ ** _“_** ** _Kanten_** ** _”_** _, as well as all the hard limits set out by the sub in Section III._



 

 **_Section II:_ ** **_  
_ ** _Responsibilities of Sub_

 

  * __The primary purpose of the sub is to serve, obey, and please the Dom, in a manner seen fit by the Dom.__


  * _The sub will trust the Dom with the knowledge that he will never betray the sub’s trust. In this aspect, the sub will:_


  * _Strive to overcome any feelings of shame, guilt and inhibitions that will hinder his capability to serve the Dom and limit his growth._


  * _Reveal his thoughts, feelings and desires without hesitation._


  * _To inform the Dom of his wants and perceived needs, but recognize that the Dom is the judge of whether or how these needs will be satisfied._


  * _The sub will follow the rules, rituals and guidelines as established by the Dom, with the understanding that breaking any one of them will lead to some form of punishment as dictated by the Dom._


  * _The sub will follow the direction and commands of the Dom both in and out of the bedroom._


  * _The sub will be faithful to the Dom and will be honest and loyal to him at all times._


  * _The sub will act in a manner that is respectful of the Dom when called for by the Dom._


  * _The sub will take proper care of his body that is pleasing to the Dom._


  * _If the situation feels warranted by the Dom, the Dom may demand or guide the sub to make adjustments to his lifestyle._


  * _The sub will not keep the Dom isolated from other aspects of his daily life, including his family, friends, or career._


  * _The sub will respect the Dom’s safeword,_ ** _“_** ** _Coriander_** ** _”_** _, as well as all the hard limits set out by the Dom in Section III._



 

 **_Section III:_ ** **_  
_ ** _Limits and Safewords_

_Soft Limit(s)_ _set out by the sub include whipping, temperature play(ice), extreme edge play._

 _Hard Limit(s)_ _as set out and agreed by the Dom and sub include no choking, breath play, blood play, scat, watersport, permanent marks or piercings, permanent bodily harm, illegal activities, and play that involve direct fire._

_Soft limit(s) set out by the sub may be practiced by the Dom, but only under informed consent, to which the sub may disagree to at any point of time._

_Hard limit(s) set out and agreed upon by the Dom and sub will not be done at all, lest a breach of this contract._

_Safewords (herein “Kanten” and “Coriander”), will be respected and used by:_

 

  * __The sub when he feels that the session/act is approaching a physical, emotional or moral boundary;__


  * _The Dom when he feels that the session/act is approaching a physical, emotional or moral boundary of the sub and/or Dom;_



 

_and that upon using the word, the Dom must stop the scene immediately. This is to ensure that all acts remain safe, sane and consensual at all times._

**_Section IV:_ ** **_  
_ ** _Punishments_

_The Dom and sub have agreed that appropriate punishments are needed for the growth of the submissive, and will be dependent on the severity of the disobedience._

_The Dom must inform the sub that he is being punished when punishment occurs, as well as the reason for punishment either before, during, or following the punishment._

_The Dom agrees to discipline only out of the desire to better the sub, and to never punish out of feelings of anger._

**_Section V:_ ** **_  
_ ** _Alterations and Termination of Contract_

_This contract may only be altered when both Dom and sub agree to the change. If alteration occurs, then a new contract shall be printed and signed._

_Should either Dom and sub wish to terminate this contract, they will provide a verbal notification and offer their reasons for the wish of termination, to which both sides should discuss the new situation openly._

_\-----_

_“I...I don’t understand. What is this for?” Jun gripped the sheet of paper nervously between his fingers, flipping it front and back repeatedly as his eyes skimmed across the paper. Despite Jun’s attempts to hide his growing fear with what was written in the text, Sho read through his stiff composure and rested his hand over Jun’s wrist in an act of soothing._

_“We discussed this, Jun. It’s just a piece of paper detailing what we discussed.”_

_“But aren’t we already together? Why do we need this...this contract? It's not going to be an everyday thing right?”_

_Sho reached for the printed contract, plucking it off from Jun’s fingers to place it on the dining table. He held Jun’s hand in his, and looked earnestly at Jun with those wide, eyes that Sho knew Jun couldn’t be angry at._

_“Because we want to be safe. We both have our limits as stated here, and we will not cross any of them, but at any point of time if it gets too much, we can stop, and it won’t affect our relationship in anyway if you want to stop. It's not a 24/7 thing. I don't require that from you all the time.” Sho squeezed Jun’s hand just ever so slightly. “Trust me. I promised I’ll take care of you, didn’t I?”_

_Jun bit his lower lip in consideration, although deep inside he knew that he would lose this battle against Sho anyway. He knew that Sho very much liked the way Jun was and would never expect Jun to be truly submissive outside the bedroom; moreover, Sho was intuitive and knew how to press Jun’s buttons just the right way to yield the best reactions from Jun. And Jun enjoyed them_ thoroughly. He _always loved meeting Sho’s expectations and pleasing Sho_ , _just like how Sho derived pleasure and pride from reading Jun and having someone so eager to please. It was intoxicating their relationship, which is why when Sho proposed delving slightly deeper, Jun decided it was okay to_ try _._

_With that thought in mind and steeled nerves, he signed the contract, alongside side Sho’s signature._

_\--_

**... Arnold’s reference to the “sea of Faith” and the dying lights of France alludes to the decline in faith in society, although who his mysterious companion is and her relevance remains unseen…**

Jun grits his teeth, staring at the twenty-something paper with frustration and distaste. His assignment for his Victorian Literature class is not hard, he is certain, for he does not require his students to do poetry comparisons, yet it seems as though they are incapable of understanding his simple instructions - understand the context, read the background of poet and when the poem was written, and stop using “society” in the essay. Hardly the most difficult thing in the world, but as Jun draws a frustrated circle and numerous underlines in purple ink, he decides that his students are out to kill him from stress.

“Jun? It's nearly eleven-thirty. You've been working on that since dinner now.” A hand falls onto Jun's shoulder, squeezing it with a gentle firmness that Jun subconsciously knows is a precursor to a warning, but with the stack that was at least eighty essays of dubious quality, he only feels annoyance.

“They're awful. I have no idea why they are in my class if they are not even able to understand simple instructions!” He groans, rubbing his temples with a firm pressure. His eyes are starting to burn a little from having worn his contacts too long, as well as from staring at too much black and purple ink scrawled around the page. Jun has not even showered yet, to his horror, but after seeing the pile that is his submitted assignments and briefly reading through the introduction of the first essay, Jun had immediately known that if he does not start on that very day, he will not be able to get through the entire stack within a week.

Sho takes a seat next to him at the dining table, and Jun notices that Sho is already in his sleeping wear, eyes dark and lips upturned in a concerned frown. “You can continue this tomorrow, Jun. You've been working since eight this morning. Shower, and get some rest.”

“I rather clear half this stack by tonight, thank you very much.” Jun grumbles, resting his head on a propped up arm, vigorously scribbling a ‘16/50’ on the top corner of the paper. Sho takes a sharp inhale of breath that should usually indicate a growing frustration, but Jun merely grabs the next essay. Woes of a professor, therefore his lover and bed can wait for another two hours before he joins them. Waving a flippant hand at Sho, Jun adds, “you can go to bed first, Sho-san. You have a meeting with your father in the morning, haven't you?”

It does not occur to Jun that he might have come off as disrespectful or rude, especially to _Sho_ , of all people, but Sho merely stands and walks behinds Jun...before proceeding to grab the back of Jun's neck with just enough force to inflict just the tiniest amount of pain. His other hand grips Jun's shoulder with a gentler force, but still firm enough to indicate his intention.

Jun instantly jerks, pen clattering on the table and naturally going limp at the firm grip. His head lolls backwards to look at Sho’s unimpressed face, but at the familiar darkness stirring in Sho’s eyes, Jun cannot help but shiver in anticipation.

Sho leans forward, close enough to breathe hot air into Jun’s ear, and licks light at the cartilage. “Describe my first responsibility to you, Jun. I know you have it memorized.”

Jun blushes - he does have it memorized. Despite the contract having been folded and tucked into their bedside cabinet drawer, Jun has repeatedly gone back to read it again and again.

“ _Dom will care for the sub, including tending to the physical safety, and emotional and mental well-being of the sub…_ ”

“That's enough.” Sho stops him there, and Jun knows why - even with or without the contract, Sho is always concerned for Jun, and vice versa, naturally, because they were together before the contract was made and are still together. Nonetheless, Jun cannot help but point out,

“ _Dom will not keep the sub isolated from other aspects of his daily life, inclusive of the sub’s family, friends, and career._ These essays are my career, Sho-san. I'm going to finish at least a third of this before I go to bed.”

“Your career does not just involve marking. I'm telling you to take a break and resume another day, when you're rested and haven't had been working for over fourteen hours.”

Jun bites his tongue at the warning look Sho gives him, but finds his chest warming slightly at the prospect of Sho looking out for him. Not to mention, Jun has never mentioned to Sho, but the notion of Sho being able to order him around is actually a turn-on. Knowing that he is not going to win the argument, and seeing that Sho had posited a fair reason, Jun sighs, and turns his head slightly to nuzzle into Sho’s wrist.

“I understand, Sho-san. I'm sorry.”

Sho leans down to give Jun a kiss on the forehead, but squeezes his shoulder just incrementally harder. “Good boy.” The praise sends a flash of pleasure down to Jun's nether regions, and immediately, Jun tries to reach for Sho's lips to kiss him instead.

Sho moves up and away from Jun at the action. “my instructions were shower and rest, Jun. We'll leave the activities for another time. I have a surprise for you, although I'm not sure if I should give it to you.”

“What? But--” Jun protests, nearly panicking. He stands, leaving the messy stack on the table as he reaches to grab Sho’s hand. “I can take it.”

Sho leans in and circles the dark shadows that were under Jun's eyes, smile small. “You're tired. The weekend perhaps, once you've rested. Do you have any plans on Saturday?”

“I'm meeting Ohno to help him with the literary art exhibition in the morning, but I'll be done by lunch.”

Sho hums, but sneaks in a kiss, one of his more rougher ones as a hint of what is to come. The firm, heavy pressure against his lips send Jun into an excited spiral of anticipation and nerves. “I have a brunch meeting with an investor, so have lunch with him, and we'll start when you get home. Now...shower. And take off your contacts. They must be bothering you already.”

Jun cannot help but reach forward to seek some hugs from Sho, of which of course, Sho would never deny Jun, letting him sink into his warmth and holding him close equally tight.

“Yes, Sho-san.”

\-----

Jun is a bundle of nerves on Saturday morning, and the nervousness skyrockets when he receives a text from Sho on his way home, telling him to be ready. That morning before Jun had left, when they were still in bed, Sho had shown a sudden new interest in the skin of Jun's back, asking Jun to turn around and tracking a soft trail of kisses down his spine, almost reverent. The memory sends shivers down Jun's spine. Oh how Jun can't wait for today.

Unlocking the front door, Jun first notices how all the lights in the apartment been turned off, and curtains drawn. The space is only illuminated by a dim light by Sho’s favourite armchair, and upon seeing the cross-legged, seated figure on the chair, Jun knows - today's afternoon, maybe evening, even, is going to be an interesting one. Taking slow breaths, Jun approaches Sho. Sho slowly marks the page he had been reading with bookmark at Jun’s approach, eyes almost a deep golden brown in the lamplight as he stares at Jun with an unfathomable intensity.

Sho waits patiently; and Jun knows what he is waiting for.

Jun kneels on the ground next to Sho’s feet, and Sho uncrosses his legs to allow Jun to rest his head on Sho’s lap. It is easy for Jun to fall into this state of submission, with Sho. So easy, especially when Sho’s large palm rests on top of his hair, and begins that slow stroke that could make Jun _purr_ if he were a cat.

“Welcome home, Jun.”

Sho’s low voice is enough to set arousal in Jun, the dark look he offers Jun so full of anticipation that Jun finds a whimper-mewl escaping his throat. “Sho-san…” Jun’s fingers inch up Sho’s pants, and even in the dimness, he can see the half hard bulge that is Sho’s arousal. “How was your meeting?”

Sho is still in his meeting attire - a semi-formal suit of a white, collared silk shirt paired with a dark grey blazer, only the top two buttons undone to present a neck Jun would love to bury his nose in and take a good inhale of Sho’s familiar, intoxicating scent. He cannot, of course, not unless Sho lets him, but Jun can wait. He can definitely wait, Jun thinks, as he lightly brushes his fingers around Sho’s thigh and nearer to the bulge in Sho’s pants.

Sho exhales loudly, before twining his fingers around Jun’s hair and lightly tugging.  “Boring but necessary. I found myself very distracted.”

A soft moan escapes Jun at the tiny pain the tugging action does - as much as he often complains to Sho for messing up his hair, the both of them know perfectly well - Sho, a bit too well - that Jun loves having his hair tugged with just the right amount of force. The action causes Jun to shift forward slightly, nearly bumping to the tent in Sho’s pants.

Jun suspects he knows the reason for Sho’s distraction, and merely hums, peering up at Sho from above his spectacles frames. “Distracted? By what?” He innocently asks, but his eyes flicker down to Sho’s still clothed erection for a while.

“By you, of course. And what I’m going to do to you today.” Sho’s croon is deceptively gentle, but his hands tighten in Jun’s hair as he parts his legs for Jun to crawl between them. “So, Jun, what are you going to do for me, since you made me distracted all morning?”

Jun doesn’t have to answer - Sho’s hand pushed him lightly towards the bulge, but Jun cannot help but ask, widening his eyes slightly and looking up at Sho with faux innocence as he lightly cups Sho through the fabric. Sho’s breath hitches ever so slightly as Jun asks, “Can I help you with this, Sho-san?”

Sho’s response is another push of Jun’s head, and Jun nearly rushes in undoing Sho’s belt buckle and zip. Jun hears a soft intake of breath from Sho once he finally frees Sho’s cock from his constraints, and he cannot help but moan when he realizes… Sho isn’t wearing any underwear. Instead, the moist tip of Sho’s cock brushes against Jun’s lips the moment it springs free from its confines, and the salty, musky taste and smell of Sho causes Jun to moan.

And he wants more.

Gripping the base of Sho’s warm cock, Jun gently blows at the leaking tip and watches in bright fascination as Sho groans Jun’s name, and precum beads at the tip of Sho’s cock. With bated breath, Sho watches as Jun lightly runs the moist tip along his lips, smearing the clear fluid along his skin and stroking the underside with the intention to drive Sho insane.

Sho tightens his grip on Jun’s hair, mouth falling open with pants. This time, the pain is very evident, and Jun cannot help but moan as Sho exhibits his power over Jun. “Jun. Don't you dare tease.”

But Jun dares, to be honest. Jun knows that riling up Sho now would mean that his ass and legs would hurt tomorrow, but it also promises that today's _session_ would be intense and so good.

“I won't give you your surprise. I know you love gifts and surprises, baby.”

Jun opens his mouth, almost too eagerly, and takes Sho halfway in his mouth. He does love surprises, especially if it is Sho giving them. And he loves the heavy warm weight of Sho’s large cock resting on his tongue, Sho’s panting and the dark, aroused look he gives Jun from his seated position. Jun’s focus is all on Sho and Sho’s bodily reactions, how his grip grows harder in Jun’s hair when Jun’s teeth lightly scrape the surface of his cock, or how he hisses through his teeth when Jun moans from the added pain-pleasure of hair being pulled.

Sho groans when Jun’s tongue swirls under the frenulum, the sound going straight to Jun’s own aching cock, straining against his jeans.

Jun wishes he could reach down to free himself and touch him, but with Sho’s eyes staring intently at Jun and Sho having to yet give Jun permission, all Jun can do is whine and clutch onto Sho’s thighs.

“You take me so well, Jun.” Sho praises, lightly massaging Jun’s scalp as the praise goes straight to Jun’s cock. Jun moans, reaching forward to suck and lick at Sho as though Jun is ravenous for him; his drool is making an utter slick mess of Sho’s cock and his jaw, Jun is certain, but he doesn’t care at this point not really. Especially when Sho’s hold on his hair tightens to tilt his head back, and Jun catches sight of Sho’s intense gaze at him. “Such a good boy… but I think you can do better than that, baby.”

Before Jun can even utter a sound of confusion, Sho tugs his head down to force Jun to take him all the way to the root. Jun lets out a muffled whine-moan as the tip of Sho’s cock hits the back of his throat and causing Jun to gag and tear up, but at the same time, the show of dominance sends heat pooling in his belly. Even as Sho barely gives him time to readjust himself, taking control of Jun’s head movements and effectively fucking Jun’s mouth, Jun loves it. And the sound Sho makes as he sinks into the chair, head knocking backwards against the backrest as Sho casts that narrow gaze of pure satisfaction and pleasure and arousal for Jun.

The entire time, the only thing that leaves Sho’s mouth is soft groans of pleasure and a slew of praises for Jun. “That’s it, Jun. You’re so pretty like this. Pretty for me. Taking me so well and so beautifully.”

At this juncture, Jun’s beginning to ache. Jun’s knees are hurting by now, despite the carpet under him, but he has had to kneel far longer on harder surfaces before. Jun’s jaw is also aching, especially from Sho’s _almost_ brutal fuck of his mouth that is turning him on _so_ much that Jun wants to see Sho fall apart completely above him. The thought of him being the only sole person and cause of Sho, typically calm and collected, being reduced into a domineering force that actively seeks and only derives his pleasure from Jun…

All other bodily aches are rendered negligible when Jun’s own arousal is straining against his jeans, so hard and hot and aching to be freed or touched. The ache is so prominent, and Jun is so turned on that he knows… if Sho even so much grazes the still-clothed erection, Jun will come in his jeans, no matter how hard Jun knows it is to get come off denim.

“Are you hard, Jun? Are you turned on from me fucking your mouth?”

Sho’s voice, despite not losing its aroused, gravelly quality, is far more breathy and punctuated; Jun knows Sho is close. So close that even his grip on Jun’ hair turns from slightly painful to definitely painful, and his hips begin bucking minutely in time to his control of Jun’s head moving up and down his twitching cock.

Jun can only moan and suck eagerly at Sho, hollowing his cheeks and looking up at Sho with wide teary eyes, glasses askew but magnifying his lust-blown pupils from Sho’s angle. One of his hands remain clutching at Sho’s thigh, but the other trails up to cup Sho’s scrotum, rubbing the taut skin. Sho stiffens under his ministrations, movements halting for a few seconds, but that is all it takes for Jun to surge forward, take Sho to the root and swallow, just as he lightly massages Sho’s swollen sac.

The effect is instantaneous; Sho jerks, Jun’s name and several expletives leaving his mouth in a loud groan. At the same time, his hand firmly holds Jun’s head in place as he comes hard and fast down Jun’s throat, the taste of Sho sending Jun into a delirious tailspin where he eagerly swallows everything Sho has to offer.

When Sho is finally done, he lightly tugs Jun backwards to free his softening, and likely sensitive, cock out of Jun’s mouth. Jun obediently follows, resting his head on Sho’s lap once more and nuzzling his cock while panting. Although, while Sho’s breathy pants are from his recent orgasm, Jun’s pants and mewls are from being _so_ close and wanting to come but being unable to.

“Sho-san… please.” Jun’s voice is slightly hoarse from the previous abuse, but Jun knows Sho can hear the desperation in his voice. Sho croons softly at Jun instead, stroking his hair and massaging the slightly abused scalp as he regains his breath.

“Such a good boy, Jun.” Sho reaches over to remove the skewed spectacles off of Jun to place it on the table next to him. “You’ve done well.”

Jun needs to come so badly that his cock is starting to hurt. “Please, Sho-san. Let me…” Jun starts to beg, but Sho shushes him, and pats at his lap.

“Straddle me.”

Jun doesn’t wait Sho to repeat himself, eagerly sliding onto his lap and moaning when their pelvises meet. His hands rest on Sho’s collar, eagerly licking and sucking onto Sho’s neck. Sho merely supports Jun’s form on his lap with a hand against the small of Jun’s back.

“You're so hard…” Sho breathes into Jun's ear, and Jun nods eagerly.

“Can I come? Please, Sho-san.”

Sho's warm hand sneaks between their bodies, and Jun cannot move or breathe when Sho’s hand rests just above the bulge in his jeans. “Come for me, Jun.”

Sho presses and rubs firmly against Jun, and Jun can do nothing except moan Sho’s name, muffling it against Sho’s neck. Jun personally hates coming on or in his clothes, but given that Sho is letting him come so early in today's 'session’ and that there is a surprise coming right after, Jun prefers this to being painfully hard and unsatisfied for the next hour or longer…

Not that Sho would leave him unsatisfied, of course.

Nonetheless, it doesn't take long for Sho to turn Jun into a moaning mess, clutching onto Sho's shoulders as comes inside his jeans, body shuddering at the rush of pleasure. Sho merely hums and strokes Jun through his high, only moving his hand to wrap his arms around Jun's waist when Jun's shudders subside.

A wash of shame passes over Jun once the euphoria subsides, especially when he feels the cooling, sticky sensation of his come spreading in his jeans. He buries his face into Sho’s shoulder, but finds his embarrassment disappearing and a pleased flush forming on his cheeks when Sho merely murmurs praises into his ear.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Well done.” 

Jun’s breaths are heavy as he finally looks up at Sho, half-lidded eyes flashing in slight annoyance. Breaking character just a bit, Jun nips roughly at Sho's ear. 

“I can't believe you made me come in my jeans, Sho-san. You know how hard it is to clean them.” Jun hisses, and then yelps as Sho roughly squeezes his hips. 

“I can buy you as many pairs of jeans as you want, Jun.” Sho’s voice is light, but when his teeth roughly bite Jun’s shoulder through his shirt, Jun knows that they are far from done today. “Don’t pretend you didn’t like it, baby. It turned you on so much, didn’t it? Letting me take control and making you come in your pants like a horny teenager?” 

Jun shivers at the dark croon, feeling his face flush again at the far from inaccurate statement. Burying his face into Sho’s neck, he mumbles indignantly, “I never came in my pants as a teenager, thank you very much.” 

“Then I’m helping you experience new things then.” 

Jun rolls his eyes, but shifts uncomfortably as the sticky sensation starts to become increasingly noticeable and distasteful. “Can I get them off at least?” 

“...No.” Jun knows from Sho’s voice that he is teasing, but it always helps them both if Jun is able to rile him up just a little.

Leaning away slightly to look at Sho’s face properly, Jun rests his hands on Sho’s chest and widens his eyes just a little. “Please, Sho-san? Then you can tell me what the surprise is, and I can show my appreciation.” 

Sho’s chuckles do nothing to settle Jun’s anticipation as Sho squeezes his ass this time. “Oh baby, you won’t be able to do anything once I’m done with you today.” The statement sends heat downwards instantaneously, and Jun twitches. “Bedroom first.” 

In the bedroom, Sho lies lazily on the bed and props himself up with his elbows to watch when he orders Jun to strip. Jun does so eagerly, only grimacing when he finally gets his jeans and underwear off, throwing them to the corner with great distaste. Sho laughs at his expression, but sits up as he gestures for Jun to come closer. 

“Take my jacket and shirt off.” 

Jun hopes his fingers aren’t shaking too obviously as he begins to slowly unbutton Sho’s shirt, hands occasionally grazing Sho’s warm skin as he reveals Sho’s bare chest. He dare not look up, fully aware of Sho’s searing gaze that almost bites into his skin, not even when he folds Sho’s clothes with far more care than his treatment of his come-stained pants (silk shirts wrinkle easily, mind you). 

It is only when he has them set aside on the top of the cabinet, does he look up; and feels his cock hardening slightly at the intensity of Sho’s dark gaze, eyes raking along Jun’s naked body. The amount of attention Sho pays to Jun is enough to make Jun feel slightly self-conscious, but at the same time, Jun knows that Sho will want him to feel nothing but confident in his body. With that thought in mind, Jun saunters towards Sho, and lets himself be pulled down onto the bed and onto his back. Sho hovers above him and wastes no time in showing his appreciation for Jun’s body, sucking a hard bruise behind Jun’s ear, much to Jun’s pleasure and disgruntlement.

“I have a lecture on Monday, Sho-san. Students are going to notice.” Jun’s complaint ends with a moan when Sho nips  _ hard _ into the skin instead, the pleasure-pain transferring straight to Jun’s cock, which twitches in interest. 

“Let them notice. I’m sure most of them are taking your class because of how hot you are, and hoping that you are single.” 

“That explains the poorly written essays.” Jun mutters with slight annoyance. Jun sits up in confusion when Sho gets off the bed. “Sho-san?” 

His dom simply cocks his head and smiles that small smile that fills Jun up with great anticipation, his fingers clenching onto the silken bedsheets beneath him. Oh how Jun knows he’s in for a treat; especially when Sho’s eyes flicker over to a dark box next to the door that Jun failed to notice previously. He does not recognize the box, however, Jun recognizes the familiar blood-red tag that is attached to the ribbon on the lid, which means that Sho went toy-shopping without Jun. 

“Do you trust me?” 

Jun gulps. 

Jun finds himself having to think very clearly and slowly whenever Sho asks that question, because Sho only does it when he’s about to do something new. Something ‘new’ with Sho is like diving deeper into an abyss, with only trust as a life buoy. Half a year into the ‘contract’, and Jun understands now, why there is a need for a contract, a need for limits and safe words. 

Interestingly enough, the only time safewords were used was by Sho, early in the contract. Sho had Jun tied up and blindfolded, and had spent over an hour playing with Jun and edging him, and Jun was much too delirious and overwhelmed to even think about saying his safeword, until Sho used his own, much to Jun’s confusion. It wasn’t until after Sho had untied Jun and had him wrapped up in the duvet did Jun realize he was shaking, and that he wouldn’t have used the safeword if Sho hadn’t intervened on his behalf.

That one incident had made Jun fearful of their sessions for a while, but Sho had offered to stop momentarily; A month was all it took for Jun to crave Sho’s control once again. 

The fear never quite fades, Jun learns. Within that same lesson, he also learnt why Sho doesn’t ask him if he is afraid. Fear keeps both of them safe. Fear elevates their high. 

A warm palm cups his cheek, and Jun looks up to meet Sho’s concerned gaze. “Jun? Do you trust me?” 

He does.

“Yes.” His response is a soft whisper, but it is all Sho needs as he nods and fetches the box from its location. He kneels in front of Jun, in a strange reversal of their earlier position, and removes the lid of the box to offer Jun a look of what the rest of their afternoon will be like. 

Jun’s breath catches when he takes in its contents; lubricant, a bullet vibrator - not unfamiliar objects, but set on a piece of red satin, a black flogger ominously stands out. Just the look of it sends nervous anticipation coiling in Jun’s stomach: the tails are a combination of dark brown and caramel-coloured leather that looks vaguely of suede, but Jun knows without even touching them that they can hurt if enough force is put behind the swing. 

Jun reaches inside to briefly brush his fingers against the half-inch wide tails. Despite the suede-like appearance, Jun notes with vague comprehension that the two different coloured tails are made of different types of leather entirely, with only the dark brown strands made of suede. 

Even without looking up, Jun knows that Sho is gauging his response. “You mentioned you were afraid of whips.” 

Jun swallows thickly, forgoing his apprehensiveness to grab a handful of the strands for a better feel. The unknown caramel-coloured leather is heavier than the suede, but equally as soft. Jun wonders for a moment how they would feel on impact, and his mouth dries at the thought. 

He nods slowly. “And you told me that you could teach me to how to enjoy them.” 

“Will you allow me to teach you?” Sho’s voice is kind, incongruous to what he is offering to do for and to Jun. 

Jun can say no, of course. But he doesn’t want to, despite being wary of the pain he knows it’ll bring; that is the reason why Jun requested for whipping to be placed under the soft limits of their contract, after Sho convinced and promised him that Sho will take care of him. His hands are trembling slightly when he lets go of the leather falls, and Jun nods stiffly, heart thudding nervously in his chest. Sho’s soft expression does not change, setting the box down and reaching to kiss Jun softly on the lips, as though to soothe Jun’s nerves. 

The kiss starts out soft and benign, but escalates quickly when it transforms into a dominating and messy one, full of teeth and tongue. Sho’s fingers bury themselves in Jun’s hair the same time Jun pulls Sho closer by this nape, and Jun cannot help the soft moan he lets out when Sho reaches for his cock - half-hard at this point - and strokes firmly.

“Sho-san-!” Jun’s moan comes out muffled when Sho tips Jun backwards against the soft sheets, this time leaving a trail of bites down Jun’s jaw and neck. It barely takes Sho any time to get Jun hard and leaking, and the sounds Jun produces seems to garner the same reaction from Sho - Sho’s hard arousal poking against Jun’s hip as Sho removes his pants. 

“What’s your safeword, baby?”

Sho’s breath is hot and sticky against Jun’s shoulder. This is it - once Jun says it, there’s no going back unless he or Sho uses their safe word again. However, Jun hopes that neither of them has to say it this afternoon, not when they’re trying something new; he wants to please Sho as much as Sho wants Jun to enjoy himself. 

“Kanten.” Jun whispers. Instantly, Sho’s weight above him disappears as Sho pulls him up and turns him around. 

“Bend over the bed.” 

Jun obediently does so, resting his upper torso on the sheets. In his nervousness, sweat beads on his forehead; now that he can’t see Sho, Jun doesn’t know what Sho will do next, or when he will even start. He hears the click of the lubricant cap being open, and nearly jumps when a hot palm rests against the base of his spine. 

“Are you scared, Jun?”

Jun cannot help but whine in response. 

“Don’t worry.” The hand slides down from Jun’s back to part his buttocks, and Jun moans when Sho inserts a lubed finger without any preamble, the slight burn going straight to Jun’s cock. “I’ll take care of you.” 

Sho wastes no time in preparing Jun, barely working on Jun with one finger before moving onto two, thrusts fast and hard and easily finding Jun’s prostate. The sudden pressure against that one special spot causes Jun’s legs to tremble as Sho keeps up his assault, the sparks of pleasure only making Jun leak against the sheets from where his erection is pressed against the edge of the mattress. 

“Ah-! Sh-Sho, right there--,” any pretense of using an accompanying honorific with Sho’s name is gone as Jun gasps, eyes clenching shut. Everything is too fast and too good, the fast and only slightly painful preparation a testament to Sho’s knowledge of Jun’s body. 

“I know, Jun.” Sho’s soft croon holds a slight edge to it, but Jun barely perceives it when Sho removes his fingers, instead whining at the sudden lack thereof sensation besides emptiness and  _ need _ . 

Sho doesn’t leave him waiting for too long, however; within moments, Jun feels Sho sliding a small and hard object into him. It does not move, but Jun recognizes the shape, and shivers as he clenches around the bullet vibrator.

“Does it feel good, Jun?”

“Sho-san…”

And then Jun hears a brief  _ whoosh _ , and he nearly arches off the bed when the tails of the flogger snaps against his left hip and curls. The impact doesn’t hurt as much as Jun had expected it to, but the suddenness catches Jun off-guard and he cries out.

Sho leans forward to press a searing kiss between Jun’s shoulders. “That was just a light hit, Jun. Tell me, what do the tails feel like?” 

Jun registers the sensation of Sho running the flogger down his spine, and breathes in deeply as he tries to focus on the feeling of delicate leather. That  _ was _ a light hit, for his hip barely stings from the first stroke - Sho is always considerate of Jun, of course, letting him be accustomed to what each stroke of the flogger will sound like, although not necessarily what they feel like; that’s meant to be a surprise, Jun is certain.

He swallows thickly, exhaling noisily as his hands clench at the bedsheets. Sho wants an answer, and he wants a good one. Jun will give him a good answer. 

“It’s… soft. Almost ticklish. It stings, a little.” He manages, licking his dry lips when Sho backs away again. 

The second stroke of the flogger is much harder, and lands on his right hip instead. And then on his left buttcheek. His right. His left hip. Repeat. 

_ Whoosh-snap. _

_ Stings a little is an understatement _ , Jun corrects himself at the third stroke; it stings a lot, like bee stings, or those rough nips Sho enjoys plastering on Jun’s inner thigh, except that it’s done  _ everywhere _ and in such a rapid rate that Jun cannot appreciate them the way he usually does. No, the first few felt strange, but good, the sensations setting goosebumps on his skin, but then as Sho continues, all Jun can feel is the burning sensation of skin as he cries out at every second impact against his skin, and tries to catch his breath between each slap. 

Jun doesn’t understand how this is supposed to feel good, to be honest. It burns more than anything, especially when the flogger hits the back of his upper thighs occasionally, and the pain sends him reeling forwards and grasping desperately for something more solid than sheets to hold onto. 

“Sho-san! It hurts!” Jun sobs, feeling tears prickle at his eyes. 

Sho merely shushes him, dropping the flogger next to Jun momentarily to grip Jun’s sore ass - probably red and hot by now, if the throbbing is any indication - and massages the abused skin. “I know it does, Jun.” 

The next time the flogger hits his ass, tears are falling from his eyes and wetting the sheets below his head; and Jun can only moan in pain as he wriggles forward, as though trying to attempt to hide from the next strike, but fully aware that he cannot.

“Sho-san! Please!” 

“Do you want to use your safe-word, Jun?” Sho’s voice is close to his ear, and his free hand lightly squeezes Jun’s shoulder.

Jun doesn’t want to, despite it hurting - Sho had promised Jun that he’ll teach him how to enjoy himself, how to gain pleasure from this, but it  _ hurts _ . At the same time, even with all the tears and snot running down his face, Jun wants to know how good it can feel, because Sho will take care of him and will do what’s best for Jun. 

Sinking onto the mattress, Jun whimpers a soft “no” as he shakes his head. He can almost imagine the dark smirk that Sho has on when he feels Sho stroking his hair. 

“Good boy.”

“But it hurts, Sho-san.”

“It’s supposed to hurt, Jun… And then it’ll feel  _ so _ good.”

Jun tries to keep the impatience out of his voice when he mewls, “When--Ah!”

Jun keens when Sho’s hand curls around his flaccid cock and begins to stroke fast and hard, Jun’s cock hardening under Sho’s ministrations and the combined pleasure-pain driving Jun to a spiral of delirium. “Fuck, S-Sho,” Jun whines. 

Then Jun screams, when Sho switches on the vibrator and presses it firmly against his prostate. 

Jun is too distracted by the sudden assault on his prostate to recognize that Sho has stopped stroking his cock, and the next moment Sho strikes him with the flogger, the stinging pain somehow incites a scintillating pleasure that causes Jun to jerk and moan. 

It is like the typical hundred volts of sexual gratification he earns from Sho suddenly ratcheting to a thousand, and Jun can only cry out for  _ more _ and  _ please _ because it is too good and Jun is practically dizzy with pleasure. 

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous like this, baby.” Sho groans, and Jun momentarily revels in the prospect of what a sight he must be if he can turn Sho this much on.  “I think I could come just seeing you like this, so wanton and greedy for this. You’re doing so well, Jun.”

The praise sends Jun into another tailspin of need, hips bucking against the edge of the mattress in search of friction. He’s doing well - he’s pleasing Sho. 

“I told you you would like it, didn’t I? Look at you taking it so well for me, Jun.” Sho’s smooth, gravelly tone is the only thing that can cut through the fog that is Jun’s mind, and this time when Jun wriggles his ass, it is to ask Sho for more, rather than to run away. 

The sight of Jun asking Sho for more seems to do something to Sho, as he halts on his flogging entirely, leaving Jun a whimpering, needy mess, still presenting himself to Sho in that compromising position. Jun’s cock is so hard by now that rubbing against the mattress is all Jun can do to earn more friction, more pleasure. “Sho--, Sho, please! Don’t stop now!” 

Jun hears a growl from Sho, but is too frenzied with pleasure to fully register it; instead, he yelps in surprise when Sho picks him up and throws him further into the middle of the bed, eyes rolling and body writhing at the show of power with Sho’s manhandling of Jun. 

The end of the bed sinks a little, and Jun can barely think through the vibrations against his prostate - he does not know whether to curse or bless the still running vibrator - when Sho grabs Jun by his ankle and flips him onto his back. Jun moans as the sheets chaff against his throbbing skin, but does not make any attempt to alleviate the burn; the endorphins from the pain only extend the high of his pleasure, and Jun wants  _ anything he can get _ .

Jun parts his legs immediately for Sho to crawl in between, Sho muffling Jun’s mewls of pleasure with his mouth. If the kiss they shared before Sho started playing with Jun was considered dirty, this one is downright filthy, Sho’s tongue forcing its way between Jun’s lips to run over his teeth and dance with his own. 

“Fuck, Jun; you’re so fucking hot like this.” Sho growls against Jun’s mouth as his hands reach  down to grab Jun’s legs from just above his knees, aware of the abused area just further up, and  _ tugs _ him closer, parting Jun’s legs further and propping them up with his arms. Jun is far too delirious and needy to be capable of focusing on Sho’s actions, merely registering Sho’s probing fingers along the rim of Jun’s sensitized entrance, and whining when the vibrator is turned off and removed. 

“Nngh, S-Sho, please. In me, now!” 

A harsh bite to Jun’s nipple sends Jun writhing once again. “You are in no position to be making demands, Jun.” 

“P-please, Sho. I need-- need you.” Jun’s eyes flutter shut at the feeling of Sho’s tip pressing teasingly against his stretched hole, and Sho bends forward to kiss Jun’s hair.

“I know what you need, baby.” 

With that promise, Sho sinks into Jun in one slow but steady thrust. 

(Jun wonders for a moment when Sho lubed himself, but then acknowledges that he has been too enraptured by the torrent of sensations to fully take note of everything that has been happening around him.) 

Jun’s extended moan of Sho’s name does not end until Sho is balls-deep inside of him, Sho equally as noisy with his groans of expletives and praises like “You’re so tight around me, Jun.” and “So hot.”

“Sho, please, now.”

Sho does not start off slow - a testament to how close he is from just watching and getting Jun off with that flogger; instead, he adopts a brutal pace that sends the two of them into a frenetic mass of writhing bodies, Sho pistoning hard and fast into Jun, barely giving either of them any time to breathe as they chase their climax. 

All it takes is Sho thrusting directly onto Jun’s already abused prostate and Jun clenching around Sho’s cock in response to do the both of them in. Sho muffles his shout of Jun’s name as he comes in hot spurts within Jun, while Jun simultaneously spills between them as he whimpers Sho’s name, shuddering under Sho. 

Sho breathes heavily above him for a moment, before chuckling tiredly as he slips out of Jun and kisses him gently. Jun responds slowly and sluggishly, whining when his sore bottom - the adrenaline having faded enough to no longer masking the pain - meets the sheets. 

“‘Urts.” Jun mumbles tiredly, but whines again when he feels Sho leave the bed. “Sho?” 

“Just getting something to clean you up with, Jun.” 

Despite the persistent ache, Jun lies still as Sho wipes away the remnants of his and Jun’s come from his belly and between his legs with a warm, wet towel, before mewling in satisfaction when Sho gingerly flips him onto his belly and offers him a pillow to nest his head on. He sighs when Sho begins the gentle application of salve against sore skin, the cooling cream immediately taking away the pain and lulling Jun to a drowsy state. 

“Was it good, Jun?” Sho’s soft question pulls Jun away from his sleepiness momentarily, as Jun smiles goofily to the other side of the room (he was too tired to turn to look at Sho), and hums. 

“Very good. I like it.” 

Jun hears Sho chuckling in response, and relaxes into the bed fully when Sho lowers the duvet across Jun’s shoulders and lies down next to him. 

Sho’s eyes are warm and twinkling when he reaches to tuck Jun’s hair behind his ear, and rests his arm on Jun’s shoulders. “I’m glad, then.” 

The warmth of the duvet and Sho’s comforting presence makes it impossible for Jun to not fall asleep, but Jun manages a slurred and mumbled “love you.” before he dozes off, the last thing he sees being Sho’s gentle smile. 

\--

As satisfying as Saturday was, Jun cannot help but repeatedly curse Sho’s name internally as he enters his lecture hall on Monday morning. Despite his Victorian Literature lecture being (unfortunately) scheduled first thing in the morning at 8.30am, his lectures are always incredibly full, much to Jun’s annoyance. 

Of course, Jun is expecting even more of a commotion in the hall today, given that the lovebite Sho strategically placed is still very much visible and on display. 

True to his words, nearly the entire lecture hall is occupied when he walks in. Jun takes a calming inhale as he splits the pile of marked assignments into two and hands the stacks to the two of the sleepiest-looking students to redistribute back to the class - Jun isn’t going to waste his time with floundering, googly-eyed, likely-to-be-infatuated-with-him students.

Within five minutes, their whispers take on a louder tone - someone has probably noticed his hickey, and… does Jun hear someone crying? Well, it can be from their essay grades.

“I’m going to assume that all or at least most of you have received your essays back. At this point of time, it does, in fact, NOT, sadden me to inform you that anyone who has scored anything beneath 18 for this essay will no longer be allowed to attend this class. As a result…” Jun takes a peek at his class roster for a moment, “Starting from next week, I should expect to see exactly sixteen of you, instead of eighty-six.” 

The mutterings intensify and Jun clears his throat noisily in annoyance. He crosses his arms across his chest when the majority of the hall goes silent and turns to look at him with wide eyes. 

“Any questions?” 

A hand immediately raises itself from the farthest top left corner of the hall, and Jun distractedly nods in acknowledgement as he takes another look at the contents of today’s lecture. 

“Matsumoto-sensei, is that a lovebite next to your ear?” 

Jun has to roll his eyes; of course Ninomiya has to point that out. Unfortunately, he will be seeing Nino for the rest of the semester, given that said student produced the highest score for the recent assignment, but Jun knows that only Nino would ask such a question in order to stir up the class. 

Rolling his eyes, Jun replies a short: “Yes.” 

He does not expect the cries of horror erupting from the majority of the hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands down kinkiest thing ever written. LOL.


End file.
